1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light arrangement and more particularly to a vehicle light arrangement that produces a coloring effect that is within a certain regulation restrictions, wherein the vehicle light arrangement has a plurality of polarizing segments provided for filtering lights at a predetermined wavelength, so as to produce the coloring effect when a light source is turned on. When the light source is turned off, the polarizing segments form a light screen with a primary color matching with the color of the vehicle body to imitate as part of the vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Arts
Signal lights, especially those on automobiles, needless to say, serve a practical purpose rather than a decorative one. Since the existence of motor vehicles, development has mostly been focused on their performances, due to the fact that most people need it for practical purposes, rather than as a luxurious piece of possession. Eventually, when performances of motor vehicles are more or less stabilized, vehicles manufacturers started to make more effect in designing their appearance, and work on the design on the appearance of the vehicle to provide distinction from other make and to provide more attractions to potential purchasers.
A vehicle is most recognized by its shape and color of the car exterior since the appearance of exterior gives the first impression to consumers. And, color is one of the most distinctive features of some vehicle models.
Signal lights cover, being part of the exterior of a vehicle, could easily have played a role in creating impressions on consumers. However, due to the fact that the existence of signal lights was generally to serve a practical function of providing standardized visual signal to other road users, customizability of such signal light covers, in the sense of their colors, is very low. Car designers never actually can do much with them, when it comes to designing for the exterior of a vehicle, especially when they have to follow certain government regulations such as front light shall be white, yellow or amber, and rear lights shall be red or amber.
As a result, not only can signal light covers not help in enhancing the impression of the appearance of the vehicle to consumers, they, in fact, create the problem of not matching with the color of the car exterior. However, little has been done to help that situation because people generally have the feelings that regulations are to be followed and are, therefore, not motivated to find a way to get by.
In an age full of advance technology, there should no longer be any excuse as to why the problem of not being able to customize the color of signal light covers cannot be solved, especially when products customizability now plays a very important role in the consumer world. Hence, signal light covers that can be customized should be developed, so as to provide higher flexibility to vehicle exterior designers for attracting potential buyers, and to vehicle owners for customizing their own vehicles according to their personal tastes and preferences.